


Secret Santa 2019

by SoaringJe



Category: Supergirl
Genre: Angsty memories, Bellamione Cult Secret Santa, Discord: Bellamione Cult, F/F, Lena POV, Lena-centric, mostly fluff bc i'm very fluffy during the holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21944539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoaringJe/pseuds/SoaringJe
Summary: “How can I help?” It had been an immediate reaction to her friend’s stressed rambling.Perhaps Lena should have put a bit more consideration into it.or: Lena in season 2 holidays.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46
Collections: Bellamione Cult Secret Santa 2019





	Secret Santa 2019

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anti_Gravity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anti_Gravity/gifts).



“How can I help?” It had been an immediate reaction to her friend’s stressed rambling.

Perhaps Lena should have put a bit more consideration into it.

“You must be Lena,” a woman said, smiling warmly at her. She could see Kara’s smile in hers.

“Mrs. Danvers,” Lena greeted, dropping the sign she had been holding. 

“Please, call me Eliza.”

Lena didn’t have the best track record with parents, but this hadn’t gone terribly yet.

The car ride was a bit too silent.

“So you visited for both Thanksgiving and Christmas?”

“Thanksgiving was nice but cut short because of an emergency at Alex’s work.” So it wasn’t just Lena with an eventful Thanksgiving. “And nothing beats seeing people’s faces when they open their gifts on Christmas.”

“Does your family open gifts on Christmas morning or?”

“Midnight,” Eliza shook her head. “Neither of my daughters could sleep without opening them,” Lena smiled, trying to imagine a little Kara waiting patiently. She failed. “I’ll be staying until after New Years as well; New Years is a time of new beginnings. And nowadays we don’t often celebrate the holidays at my house.”

_Waking up Christmas morning to a tree four gifts emptier. Hearing the absence of his laugh. The cold without his warmth._

“Too full of memories,” Lena said knowingly as she slowed to a stop at a red light.

“That and I wanted to meet you.”

Lena’s back straightened, her eyes cold as they glanced over.

Eliza just continued smiling. “Kara talks about you a lot. She admires you.”

Lena blinked in surprise, before needing to focus on the road again. 

“Kara usually idolizes people like her cousin and Cat Grant. I think you’re the first scientist she’s really adored.”

Lena’s brow furrowed. “I think science reminded her too much of her parents,” Eliza explained. 

“You’re a scientist?” It felt like more than just children’s aversion to liking what their parents do.

“Biomedical, yes. Her birth parents were scientists more like you.” Oh. “Before the fire, she was walking in their footsteps.” And now she’s a journalist.

Lena swallowed, her throat tight.

“Thank you for being a bridge between those interests of hers.”

“I think you give me too much credit,” Lena demurred.

Eliza laughed. “Do you know the phrase ‘dreams are just goals without plans?’”

“I’m familiar with it.”

“Kara dares to dream with you because she knows you won’t let dreams stay dreams.”

* * *

_Lena, you can’t—_

_But I dreamed of marrying her—_

_That’s enough._

Some dreams were better off staying dreams.

* * *

“Lena, you gave me the world,” Kara reminded her after they had opened their gifts. It had just been an interactive hologram display of the Earth she had designed. It also allowed Kara to input her food reviews and favorite factoid of places. She hadn’t had time to fully program the stars in the sky, but some of them were there, and Kara could input others if she wanted.

“And you gave me a window into yours,” Lena rebutted. The painting Kara had given her was stunning. “Writing and drawing, do you sing too?”

Kara laughed. “It’s not that—”

“I’ve drawn too, you know,” Lena said.

“Wait, you have?”

“More architecture than art,” Lena shook her head. “You actually have a vision, Kara. It’s a wonderful talent.”

Kara shifted nervously, her eyes darting around. “It’s not that—oh.”

Lena looked up as well. ‘Oh’ indeed.

They had wandered under a mistletoe.

Lena looked at Kara who shrugged. “It’s tradition,” she smiled. 

Lena smiled back. “A kiss on the cheek will do?”

Kara nodded and she leaned forward.

And then someone bumped into her.

“Sorry, I’m sorry—I—oh,” she heard from behind her.

“C’mon, Danvers.” 

She stepped back, just catching sight of the good Detective dragging her girlfriend away.

“I am so sorry!” Kara started before she turned her gaze back.

Lena could feel a flush on her cheeks as her lips tingled. 

“Oh golly I must’ve made you so uncomfortable,” Kara began to ramble, “I know you’re straight—”

Lena’s brow furrowed. “Kara, I’m bi.”

Her brain almost visibly short-circuited. “You’re what now?”

“I’m bi,” Lena repeated.

“Oh,” she blinked, “that’s great!”

* * *

It had been before Jack. She remembered wondering if her father was proud of her as the tabloids blasted her name because she wasn’t straight. ~~And crying because she would never _know._~~ Lex held her, accepted her, supported her. That helped immensely. ~~And as he spoke of his best friend Clark, she wondered if she was alone in their family.~~ Lillian was as she expected. ~~So why did it still _hurt_?~~

It had been worth it, though.

* * *

“You didn’t know?”

Kara fiddled with her glasses.

“You’ve interviewed me how many times and my sexuality never came up? Do you often not research your interviewees or am I special?”

“There was a lot of bull, crap when I searched your name! I wanted to know you, not who everyone says you are.”

“Thank you, Kara. But not even my awards? I got one from GLAAD.”

“You have a lot of awards!”

“I suppose the highlights are usually from my scientific endeavors, regrettably.”

“Regrettably?”

“Science is easy; doing the right thing, that’s harder.”

Kara just stared at her for a bit. 

“Kara?”

“You—you’re amazing, you know that?”

Lena laughed. “You’re the hero between the two of us,” she reminded.

Kara stiffened and giggled nervously. “I mean, not a literal hero—”

“Kara, you inspire me and your belief in me has saved me,” Lena interrupted. “You are my hero.”

She was blushing. “You inspire me too, y’know.”

Lena smiled.

Kara’s eyes glazed over again.

“Kara?”

She blinked. “I think I hear my sister calling—” Lena heard nothing. “I’ll just—” Kara hiked a thumb over her shoulder and edged away, bumping into at least three other people before Lena lost sight of her.

Her green eyes panned over the crowd, catching on Eliza, who was smiling at her.

_Dare to dream…_

Well, she had six days to live up to her reputation. 

_New Years is a time of new beginnings._

And there was no one else Lena would rather begin with, no matter how long it would take.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry i tried but i bad at long n angst n asdfjkl
> 
> Thanks to Cult Staff and especially Uncle Lex for setting up this event!


End file.
